


Day of the Hot Pickle

by SylvanAuctor



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanAuctor/pseuds/SylvanAuctor
Summary: Heptarch Liozh Zai receives an important communication.





	Day of the Hot Pickle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the Mothdome Discord discussion of this video:
> 
> http://candysketch.tumblr.com/post/169459318783/blackmodel-barbiegal-localstarboy-she
> 
> Which was shown to us as "Footage of Kel Propaganda sent directly to Vahenz." Watch the video first for full effect.

Fortress of Scattered Needles: Analysis

Priority: Urgent

From: Vahenz afrir Dai Noum

To: Heptarch Liozh Zai

Calendrical Minutiae: Year of the Fattened Cow, Month of the Rooster, Day of the Hot Pickle, apparently

My dearest Zai, You really must speak to someone in resource management about the water pressure in the Anemone Ward. Trying to wash the spice of a hot pickle out of my mouth when the faucet barely drips is not at all pleasant, I assure you. And this is from the one of us who is at least familiar with spices in food! Don't eat anything from the propaganda canisters. With your ascetic diet, I'm sure your head would explode. Maybe get ten less valuable people with your tolerance for spice, and launch them at Jedao? In any event, I am well enough recovered after allowing myself one of those delightful apple pastries with the crust sculpted into dissected hawks. I'm sending a few over. Even if only your assistants eat them, I'm sure the sight will amuse you.

Yours in Calendrical Heresy, Vh


End file.
